Rupture in the City
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: ~Repost Ch. 1-6~ A predator has been raised on earth by a human woman close to his whole life. Now, after so many years, he is a young teenager and is also finally spotted by various hunters. An operation is now at hand to apprehend the young one.
1. Rupture in the City

_Rated R for vulgar language, strong violence and adult humor. _

Rupture in the City   
Chapter One 

**By: Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

The ship glided through space, looking like a cross between a cylinder and a fish, it was made of a material more advanced than human makings, within it, a lesson was being taught . . .

The student gawked with displeasure as his opponent caught him in the chin with the blunt side of the spear. 

He swung low at the opponent but was met with a taunting growl as the swing failed to catch his tormentor, he was counter attacked with a tripping blow to the back of the knees. When he landed on the floor of the Kehite, or training room, the battle was over. 

_'A'wu'asa_, Armor, looked down at her snot-nosed opponent in disgust, he had lasted no time at all in her standards. 

He, Lev'in-de, glanced up at her on hatred. 

To increase the fool's humiliation she said, "An Enta would have lasted longer than you, either improve your skills or consider severing your gonads, for at this rate you have no chance of honor." 

This enraged the snot-nose, but of course, he couldn't kill this _ooman_. _'A'wu'asa_ was Ser'et-na's slave, he had no right to annihilate her without risking becoming a "Bad-Blood". 

_'A'wu'asa_ went to stand beside her master, bitterly disappointed in the snot-nosed Young Blood, with all his pride and boasting, he hadn't lasted a minute in the ring with her. She glanced over at her companion, Prontat, younger and annoyingly foolish, having no idea why she and this young idiot were given the same master. 

The two was of the same species, they both had an _ooman_ appearance but had the strength of a yautja, sometimes even more. Unlike the other slaves who were born from genetical altered bloodlines, they, were created by the most sophisticated Cryogenic Capsules, otherwise known as test tubes. Perfected in every way to be the most highly advanced, biologic fighting entities in the known galaxy, flawless, at least that is what their master and creators hoped for, Prontat was still young, still raw and idiotic. _'A'wu'asa_ at least had a minimal amount of knowledge and experience in fighting, though, to her creators and Ser'et-na', she still had some long way to go. 

_'A'wu'asa_ was just an inch or so taller then the average female _ooman_, her body frame also a few inches thicker, thick with pure muscle, like a well tuned and oiled fighting machine. Various scars of different size covered her body, scars that proved she was worthy and strong enough to live as a fighting slave. Not worrying about her jet black hair falling in front of her face from it being cut to the tips of ears. She indeed would of looked pretty with her black eyes and young face if it wasn't for the many scars covering her face. 

Prontat was much larger then _'A'wu'asa_, height as well as thickness, but due to being young and tall with a high metabolism he looked rather gawky. A big, muscular chest with thick arms and legs but had a waist so thin it showed most of his rib bones and a finely chiseled six pack abdomen. He too had black eyes with jet black hair that was also cut to the tips of his ears, though there wasn't many scars on his face or body being he was still learning how to properly fight. 

_'A'wu'asa_ began to think about their up coming mission. 

It was rumored that a yautja lived on the _ooman_ planet, Earth, he breathed _ooman_ air, ate _ooman_ food, wore _ooman_ clothing, and there was even rumor of having an _ooman_ _name_. 

Orders were to retrieve him and the ooman that had raised him, the problem though, like every mission, the two lived in a huge ooman village of concrete and it would be difficult to find them especially since they had migrated from their living quarters after an earlier attempt to apprehend them by another team. But of course, these two have never met _'A'wu'asa_ yet, and this time they wouldn't get away. 

She put a deep commitment into her mind to be the one to catch the ooman and this yautja, whomever he is . . . 

* * * * *

"Michael!" Joe hollered as she was pelted by the water-gun Michael was holding. 

Michael being her wonderful but LARGE adopted son. 

On reflex, she sat up and threw her book at him, which he dodged with a laugh, but on dodging he tangled his foot in a water hose and fell backwards into the pool. 

Joe, short for Joeanne, was Michael's adopted Mother, having found him half drowned and starved when he just got through his walking stage. Joe was around 5 feet 5 inches with an athletic built to her, her luscious body curved in every perfect way. Having black hair that came to her shoulders with black eyes, her facial structure also perfect in every way, nose, chin, cheek . . . She looked weak and innocent but had a true fighting spirit, having learned many arts of the Japanese fighting culture; some Kyusho Jutsu, Kyusho Jitsu and a little kendo, not to mention she knew the good 'ole dirty American street fighting. 

"Smooth move, Mike." Jack, their friend and Joe's closest companion, said with a chuckle. He was the only person that really and truly knew Michael. 

Jack was just the regular guy, an average face with an average built to him, not too much muscle but still not too little, his brown hair cut to the length of his blue eyes. He didn't know much about fighting like Joe did but knew the basics: Punch, kick, block and dodge. 

Michael on the other hand, even though none of them knew that much about his race, looked liked the other guys they came in contact with. Very tall, though Michael looked to be a few inches shorter and thinner then them, the same yellow skin, an oval shaped forehead, with yellow beady eyes, two sets of mandibles that made his face look like a crab and large black talons where fingernails and toenails would be on a human. Michael though, unlike Jack, had been properly taught a few simple but deadly fighting moves from Joe, the rest he had tried on Jack like a punching bag were from watching to many video games and movies. 

"Now look who's soaked!" Joe said humorously as Michael swam to the 9-foot zone of the pool. 

"Yeah just look." Without warning, Jack pushed Joe into the water. 

"Hey!" She choked as she came back up to the surface, "Are you both experts in fighting dirty?" 

Innocently Jack replied, "How do you play dirty in a clean swimming pool?" 

Joe swam to the side of the pool just before she asked, "Are you sure 20 miles was far enough to travel?" 

"Sure," He said, "When they find us gone, they'll think we went out-of-state or something." 

"I don't think aliens know what out-of-state IS." 

"Well, they'll think we went farther then we did." 

Joe pulled herself out of the water grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her waist, a large puddle forming around her from dripping water. 

Raising his eyebrows, Jack said. "Bad day for trying to tan?" Saying that from the fact that they were swimming in the middle of the night. 

She looked at him and replied. "Go soak your head." Playfully shoving him in the head making him fall backwards into the water. 

After a few moments of laughter she turned around and walked to her apartment room. 

When she was out of an earshot, Jack looked over at Michael and said." Women, can't live 'em, can't live without 'em." 

"Is that suppose to make sense?" Michael asked as he pulled himself out of the water. 

"Great," Jack said aloud, "I'm on the run from a pack of 8-foot-tall aliens with a smart ass alien and his adopted mother." 

"I heard that Jackie." Michael said as he walked off. 


	2. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 2

**By Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

'Awu' asa took a cautious step out of the ship, the ship had landed undetected into a large ooman complex. It was strange to walk in this place without her mask, and the ooman air had a strange quality to it, of course, she could breathe both ooman and yautian air, but she still felt odd, as usual, the young fool, Prontat, dogged at her heels. Were they sure three weeks was long enough to create him? She often doubted his _brain_ was properly developed. Sure he could fight well, but he just never seemed to _think_. Looking at him, she found that he was holding his breath. In annoyance, she elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the air out at him. "You can breathe this air you moron." Several cloaked yautja were behind them, including ser' et-na._Good,_ She thought, _I'm too busy to discipline a bunch of hot headed young bloods._ With a growl, she took off into this alien land, followed by Prontat.

* * * * *

A semi-loud ding-dong echoed throughout the middle classed furnished living room. "Yo Michael!" Jack yelled as he slipped on a dry shirt, "Answer that will you!?"

Michael opened the door to find a guy holding two large boxes. The pizza guy turned white at the sight of Michael. "S-Speedy P-Pizza?"

"You're five minutes late speedy." Michael taking the pizza, as soon as they left the pizza dude's hands he took off pronto, watching with amusement as the guy ran down the hall then stepped back into the apartment. "Hey Jack!" Closing the door behind him. "They musta put a new policy on the pizza!"

"What's that?" Jack said walking into the living room.

"On time or free pizza."

"Michael, it's _any time_ free pizza when they come in contact with you."

"Well, let's eat." The two turned around and headed for the somewhat small kitchen.

* * * * *

Armor ran through the shadows in agitation. They had covered a 15-mile radius within the past two nights and still no ooman yautja. They could have covered much more in open land, but the ooman buildings would rise very high then drop back down to two stories and each building had to be carefully observed. Yet she was far from giving up. She rarely gives up.

* * * * *

"Where's Joe?" Jack asked.

"She dried off and went to the store to buy some real food while you were still soaking up water."

"She went without telling me?"

"Of course, you bug her into buying those Ding Dong cakes every time she does, and when it's not that it's something chocolate like Coco Puffs or Oreo Cookies." 

"Coming from a pizza munching alien."

"That's right choco hound."

"Very immature for your height."

"Look who's talkin' shorty."

* * * * *

Joe walked home through the alleyways. She wasn't particularly worried though, she knew the ropes and could get herself home safe and sound. Besides, if those creatures after her and Michael were around, she had a chance of losing them in all the chinks and hideaways the dark, narrow alleys gave.

There was a sound to her right. Turning toward the noise, she saw several shapes emerging from the shadows.

* * * * *

The group of troublemakers known as the 'Gades, break ways from the Renegades, looked at the dark-haired chick. She didn't seem armed, but there was something wrong with her; She didn't seem at all intimidated by their presence, but looked as if she were watching the approach of snotnosed little kids.

"Hey babe. Let's party." The gang leader said.

The chick sneered in disgust at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed little boy?"

Now THAT hurt the gang leader's pride. That bitch wouldn't get away with that. He lunged at her, but she twisted away and swatted him in the buttocks hard enough to send him face down on the ground. He couldn't recall a time when he had been more hurt in his pride. His rear end stinging, he got up to face the girl who had humiliated him in front of his gang. "Get her!" The remaining five charged at her at his ward.

* * * * *

She caught the first one with the pipe, then flipped over the shoulders of the second and tossed him at the third. One rammed at her bend over. She dodged and shoved his head down, causing him to fall in a trash can half full of decaying junk. She flung the trash can lid like a frisbee at the fifth and hit him in the stomach.

The first had regained himself and grabbed her from behind. Bad mistake.

Bringing her elbow back and up, she heard a satisfying clack of teeth forcefully being smacked together as she heard him cry in outrage and pain. "Ahh! My tongue, she made me bite my tongue!"

Dodging low at a second attempt by the rammer, this time tripping him.

The 'Gades were as cowardly as they were poor fighters. By this time all but two 'Gades ran off, leaving the leader and the semiconscious rammer alone with the not-so-weak chick.

In an unexpected flash of speed, the leader rushed at her, pinning her firmly to the wall."You're mine bitch." He said breathlessly.

"Oh really." Using a move generally kept for a last priority, the classic move known as "get them where it hurts". The look on his face was almost comical as she brought up her knee with all the force she could muster . . .


	3. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 3

**By Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

'Awu' asa heard a commotion in a nearby alley, out of a brief spark of curiousity, she glanced in as she dashed by, stopping in her tracks at the site. In the midst of an attack of five or so male oomans was the female they were looking for! Though at an unfair number, they were apparently the ones having a tough time. Several of them ran off, having enough to do with this, and left their supposed leader and another unconsious fool behind.

Prontat at least had enough sence to know whom they were looking for. He watched the scene silently for a few seconds before he turned to 'Awu' asa and asked. "Shouldn't we grab her now?" Well, maybe not to much sence.

"No you kwei," She said, swatting the back of his head, "We're looking for BOTH her and the yautja. We'll follow her and see where they are hiding, THEN we capture them."

They watched as the leader of the gang sprung at her with unexpexted speed and dexturity. The female was apparently as surprised as them, he had her against the wall, sneering in a near victory, but she seemed far from defeat however. Saying something in her strange languauge, she brought up her knee with a speed equal to that of the leader's prior move. Within seconds, the young male was curled up on the ground, groaning in pain. The female picked up two sacks scanning the narrow area for more attackers then spoke to the fallen male, she was now the one sneering. The ooman they had been searching for turned fluidly, and walked away. With a quick command to Prontat, they both followed at a distance in the shadows.

* * * * *

As Joe walked down the streets she thought over the short battle with the 'Gades. She had given them a bad name by defeating them and injuring their leader physically and prifefully. "Maybe from now on . . ." She said to the fallen leader before she departed from the scene of the fight, "you'll be smart and stay home at night with your Mommy where it's safe."

They were not the first jerks she had ever met, in fact, they were mere children compared to some she had fought. The thought caused a tingling feeling on her upper left arm, where a long scar from a knife wound some years ago was. Now THAT long ago battle, if that what is was, had been very close indeed, she would have been dead if....what had happened? She never could remember how it had ended, all she had to refer to was a flash of light and shouts of fear . . .

She thumbed a cab as she reached the street, the driver was a red-faced man who looked eager to finish his shift and go down to the bar for a drink. "Downtown Apartments." She said curtly, almost on reflex. She was almost surprised she didn't say her recent street.

"Gonna cost ya." He said looking up at her. She knew the game, now it was time to lay down the cards.

"It will cost me due to your service." She said, this was the most recent street term for mentioning a tip, the faster and more smoothly he got her there, the better his tip.

"Hop in."

She climbed into the back seat and sat down, it was nice in comparison to some she had ridden, it didn't have the clutter and stale smell of smoke in it, but appeared to have been recently cleaned. Setteling back as the cab started forward, suddenly, the cab jolted up and down, knocking her back into alertness. "What was that?" She asked, startled.

"Probally ran into a pot-hole lady, they're all over the city." The cab driver responded.

"Yeah, probally." She agreed, but deep inside, she had a very discomforting feeling. It was the gut-churning feeling one has of being followed, and in the ticklish situation they were in, that wasn't something to be takenlightly. She stared out the window, wondering how this small thing was upsetting her.

* * * * *

'Awu' asa and Prontat held on to the roof of the ooman contraption, they had jumped on just as it started off. 'Awu' asa had jumped on just as it started off, she had jumped on rather silently, but as usual, Prontat nearly goofed things up by displaying their presence through making the devices bounce _very_ noticeably. However, the oomans within it didn't seem overly concerened, fortunately this street was deserted and they would not attract any undue attension. She decided to disipline Prontat later for being such a careless fool.

* * * * *

Ser'et-na used the tracking device to follow 'Awu' asa and Prontat, pleased to find that they had finally found the sly female. He and his pack followed them, the young warriors were ready to spring at an instant's notice from Ser'et-na. The victory was near. This time they would not fail to catch the two they were looking for.


	4. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 4

**By Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

Joe had grown up on the streets, survivors of the streets had to learn a sixth sense, otherwise they might find a knife in their throat. She felt agitated as she stepped out of the cab, she was certain _someone_ had to be watching her! Looking around as she payed the driver, no one was in sight, and that irritated her more. She didn't like feeling paranoid. Picking up her bags and walked swiftly to the door that led to the hallway of her apartment, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. It had to be paranoia . . . no one was in sight . . .

She forced the thoughts out of her head. That does it! In the morning she and Micheal were leaving, preferably without Jack. Things were too dangerous here now, and they'd be better off if it was just her and Micheal, she was not about to live with one eye over her shoulder again, not over a bunch of aliens. Gazing around again and entered the building, already mentally making plans for the morning.

* * * * *

Prontat stared at the ooman as she spoke to the male inside the devise. She was nicely built for an earth creature, and by her movements she was certainly well versed in fighting, watching her gaze around, eyes trying to pierce through the darkness around, so she sensed them after all . . . though of course her weak eyes wouldn't detect them with their cloaking devices on.

He smirked at the pale skinned female as she strode to her dwelling, she was skilled, but not skilled enough, looking over at 'Awu' asa, impatient to complete their job. 'Awu' asa was good at the hunt, but far too slow for him, he would have rather captured the female here and now, then catch each of the other two before the hour was out. 'Awu' asa probably would too, but she would not move without her master's order. Cijit!

'Awu' asa gave Prontat a glance, wondering what was going on in the fool's mind. As the female entered her dwelling, something bothered her in the back of her mind about the ooman, something was not quite right about her. 

She waited patiently for Ser' et-na's orders when they could finally move, she would give the trio of misfits a challenge to remember! Tossing her head about, stretching to loosen battle-tense muscles. This was almost too easy. Why the prior mission to catch these weaklings went so badly, she would not guess. She sat and waited for the opportunity to attack. Glancing at Prontat again, she remembered the need to discipline him for almost revealing them on the cab and gave him a generous blow to the head.

* * * * *

"Turn that off!" Joe yelled, as she made her way into the room. 

"What?" Jack demanded, turning from the movie, " It's just Blade, you know, a vampire movie."

"I know it's a vampire movie!" Joe answered looking at Micheal, "I don't want any repeats of the "Interview With a Vampire" incident."

Micheal blushed, or at least his version of blushing, "Geez, Joe, I was a kid! Give me a break!"

"Yeah, a kid as tall as I was hiding under my bed, convinced that I was a bloodsucker, not that you hid so well being my bed was about three inches off the floor!"

Jack laughed. The thought of Micheal hiding from Joe over some corny Brad Pitt movie was comical, then of him hiding under a bed was just plain hilarious. Micheal glarring at him as Jack doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Like you have room for laughing Jack!" Joe retorted, "The first time you saw Micheal you were on your knees."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaase! Don't kill me! I come in peace!" Micheal mocked with dramatic sobs, remembering the incident. "I swear I won't tell anyone! Just please dooon't kill meeee!"

Jack turned bright red. "Well I'm sure you've done something stupid too, Joe!"

"I'm smart enough not to act a fool in front of people." Joe replied.

"Except sexy dancing in front of a mirror!"

"MICHAEL!" Reaching her hand in the nearest paper bag grabbing the first thing she found and threw it at him, which just so happen to be a box of doughnuts.

Michael easily caught the box of flying doughnuts, "Mmm . . . snacks!"

* * * * *

Ser' et-na's hunting party was swiftly closing in on the signal, growling with satisfaction on the progress they were making. If things went correctly, they would have the ooman female and ooman raised yautja shortly. 'Awu' asa sent him a brief message about a third ooman male with them, now that would be an irritation, yes the male could easily be apprehended but it was _a male_, nothing good ever came out of male oomans, exspecially the wild ones. As his party closed in on the location of their prey, he sent Awu'asa the command to attack . . .


	5. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 5

**By Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

'Awu' asa and Prontat slipped silently through the ooman territory, their cloaking devices hid them almost perfectly in their surroundings. "I'll take down the female," Prontat said to Armor as they crept stealthily along.

'Awu' asa growled in disgust, "You are as transparent as you are clumsy."

"You judge rashly" He hissed back, "They are like a hive of Kainde' Amedha', capture the Queen, and the rest is exercise."

'Awu' asa looked slightly impressed, "Well, well, that was probably the wisest thought you ever had."

Before he had any time at all to gloat, she added, "Too bad you have to think with your dick to have such insights."

* * * * *

The landlord drudged out with an overfull trash can, grumbling along the way. _Damn janitor called in sick, always finding an excuse out of work, if I only had half a mind to fire 'em._ He said to himself just before he stumbled half-drunk down the walkway, overbalancing his burden and scattering trash everywhere. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, throwing the trash can down as trash was violently scattered all over the ground, then, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, turning around and glared in that direction, probably the neighbors damn dog coming to take a shit in his property.

Slowly, two shapes took form out of the very air, it was as if the air itself had taken form and was trying to sneak across his little patch of grassy land.

"Wooz dare?" He demanded drunkenly, "Wot do you wan'?"

The two specters stopped and seemed to stare at him, they reblended until they were almost invisible but he could still see 'em, yes sir he could.

"I'll giv you tooo secon' ta git off my property." He threatened the ghost.

There was a growling sound swiftly followed by one of the blurs rushing toward him. He backed away and clumsily fell over the discarded trash can, managing only one brief scream before his throat was torn open drowning his cries as blood smeared twin blades finished of his brief and bitter life.

* * * * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Michael asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Jack replied, totally engrossed in the movie.

"It sounded like a scream."

"Michael," Joe sighed," I TOLD you not to watch that movie! It's going to your head."

"Yes Mommy" Michael sarcastically replied.

Suddenly there was a smashing sound as the window shattered inwards. Michael watching in shock and surprise as a woman landed in the room brandishing a spear just in front of Joe. Ironically enough, on the tv, a vampire on the screen made the exact same entrance. The woman was quickly followed by a blood-covered and not-so-graceful young man who over calculated his leap from the window and fell face-forward at Joe's feet. "All right! All right! No more movies, I swear!" Michael said as he and Jack jumped up from their places on the large couch. "I get the hint!"

Joe stood in shock for a second at the sight but was quick to react, "Get moving!" 

* * * * *

It seemed almost too easy. The female ooman was right in arms reach, no weapons, no defense. 'Awu' asa smirked at the males, if they were getting up to defend her, they were too far off to do any good.

Suddenly, as Prontat tried to jump up, the female kicked him forcefully in the jaw and sent him reeling back out the window.

With an irritated hiss, 'Awu' asa lifted her spear, determined to get the female under control quickly. To her great surprise, the female moved with equal speed, grabbing her very spear forcing its blunt side into her diaphragm knocking the wind out of her. Before she could recover, the ooman female lifted a vase and smashed it across her face sending her to the ground.

"C'jit!" How did she get caught off guard by a stupid ooman? Especially a female! How had it managed to match her species speed? To react so swiftly? No normal ooman should have been so much a match for the two of them. 'Awu' asa now wishing she should have left her mask on before she climbed the building. 

She jumped back up as the three escaped out of the room, blood profusely pouring out of a cut over her right eye. _C'jit!_ She screamed on the inside, _It fucking hurts!_ Starting after them in an enraged fury, orders or not, she was going to KILL that female for besting her.


	6. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 6

**By Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni**

The darkness was total just outside of the door. Joe didn't remember it being so dark in the past. _**thump!**_ Running into something solid and low to the ground . . .

"Joe . . . " Michael whispered. 

Joe acknowledged him, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Joe . . . this is the bathroom."

"I know it's the bathroom!" She yelled furiously, _Damn it!_ She forgot that this wasn't their old apartment. They had just stumbled into a dead end!

"SHHH! Joe! Calm down!" She heard Jack say.

"I AM CALM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Angry at herself for losing her head, she didn't want to confront those things again. Not them and these people that apparently worked for someone or something still out to get them. Christ! And she thought the IRS was bad! "GET OFF MY BACK!"

"WELL BE QUIET THEN!" Jack yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"SHE'LL HEAR YOU!"

"She'll hear the both of you!" Michael exclaimed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Joe and Jack both yelled simultaneously. Too angry to think, Joe grabbed Jack by the collar . . . 

* * * * *

'Awu' asa heard muffled voices behind a flimsy ooman door, she smirked wiping the blood from her face. "Prontat! Hurry and get your ass back up here!" She yelled. Hearing a faint grunt as Prontat tried to pick himself back up to climb up.

There was the sound of a struggle, followed by ooman curses. Quickly dashing over to a door just in front of her and kicked it apart. Somehow, her hand caught a switch as she grabbed what part of the door frame was left reveling a little and now lighted room just behind the broken door. The sight Armor was seeing was shocking. The ooman female had the ooman male in a death grip and was holding it's head in a low basin of water. This perplexed her. What on this planet were they doing? Some sort of ritual before battle? 

The young yautja turned from the scene and looked at her with apparent shock. It called to the other two then grabbed a short wooden staff with a red cap or else cup thing on its end. These creatures were insane if they thought rituals and weak weapons were going to stop her!

The female yelled something in its tongue, shoving away from the sputtering male and slammed herself into 'Awu' asa. She was ready for her this time and fell with the momentum.

* * * * *

"It's one of them!" Michael exclaimed. In a panic, he grabbed a toilet plunger and threw it at the woman. Yet the thrown plunger was easily side stepped with little concern from the woman.

"You idiot!" Joe yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Dashing past Michael and slammed into the woman knocking her down and out of their way.

Surprisingly, the woman was ready for her though and pulled her into the fall. Seeing the man that was with this strange woman pull himself back through the window at the corner of her eye. But he was forcefully knocked back out of the window by their struggle to get the upper hand on one another. 

Joe twisted into the fall, landing on the woman, but the woman was prepared for that as well and quickly flipped them both, pressing her knees into Joe's diaphragm. Joe felt a jolt of pain across the right side of her face then felt strong hands wrap around her neck. She tried to scratch at the woman on top of her, but her vision was blurred and couldn't get a good hand hold. She struggled futilely as the insane woman's hands constricted around her throat.


	7. Rupture in the City

~Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni: heh heh. You haven't seen the full force of our insane ideas yet. Be afraid, be very afraid! Also, there is language in this.~~~  
~Blackdawn-70631: When the next chapter is posted this story will be in the R section of this site.~  
  
Rupture in the City  
Chapter 7  
  
Awu'asa felt great pleasure as the female struggled for breath. A voice in the back of her mind told her to stop. To obey her master's order to bring them both in alive. But her hands squeezed all the harder, trying to crush the stupid oomans wind pipe.   
  
Both males yelled in protest as the ooman male stumbled from the ritual bowl.   
  
The yautja grabbed her by the arms, trying to dislodge her hands from the female's neck. She raised one arm and knocked him away easily. He had no formal training whatsoever!  
  
The ooman gasped, trying to force air into her lungs. Armor would not allow it. This female was going to die!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get off Joe!" Michael yelled. Pushing himself back up. Noticing the same guy had come crawling through the window. In a panicked reaction, he picked up the tv. Which was still playing the vampire movie, Blade. Hefting it with a grunt, then threw it right into the guy's chest knocking him back out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Prontat yelled as the black box hit him. He along with the box was knocked out the window but luckily he was fast enough and grabbed the ledge. Bits of glass digging into his bare palms. The black box looked liked it was caught on something. For it did not fall onto him. Maybe it was it's wires holding it in place. Thank god!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
An aged man came onto the screen.  
  
Whistler: I'm getting too old for this Shit! Somebody get me a god damn wheel chair!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, the wire/cord breaks. The screen went blank as it was impounded onto Prontat's head but wasn't hard enough to break the screen. Then he, along with the box went plummeting to the ground, again. He hit the ground with a yelp, the tv bouncing off his chest as it shattered. Now laying on the ground with painful groans looking into the blackened sky. "I'm getting too old for this shit...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack looked at the scene in a half daze. Damn chick fights were brutal! He needed to do something! Geez what could he do to distract the psycho-bitch before she killed Joe? What? What?  
  
Without thinking he ran to the woman. Noticing she was paying no mind to him. Then, without pausing, he reached under her shoulders. Planning to try and jerk her off Joe, but instead, over stepped his move and grabbed the psycho firmly BY THE BREASTS!  
  
The woman stiffened in surprise and shock. ~~~~~~SMACK!!!!!!!!~~~~~~ Jack went flying across the room landing against the wall.   
  
The woman's face was bright red, whether from embarrassment, or an enraged need to kill him, he wasn't sure. In her rage though, she had loosened her grip on Joe's neck.  
  
Joe did not pause. Ripping the woman's remaining hand away, she grabbed the psychos head and rammed their foreheads together with all the force she could muster. Digging her nails into the woman's flesh. As the woman reeled back Joe curled out from under her and smashed both heels of her feet in the woman's face. The force of the kick sent the woman off her and straight into Michael.   
Michael went into another panic and shoved the woman out the window.  
  
The woman landing on her comrade as he already started his climb back up the building.  
  
Joe gasped hoarsely for air, holding one hand to her freed throat. Damn bitch tried to kill her! The room tilted wildly in her vision. Joe and Michael were beside her.  
  
"I ..." she gasped,"...told you...to get...out!"   
  
Michael scooped her up into his arms like a little baby. "Lets get going!"  
  
Jack got up, spitting out blood from a cut in his mouth when the woman had slapped him onto the wall. " Don't need to tell me twice!"  
  
~~More later~~ 


	8. Rupture in the City

~~Shaloni: People thought they could breath a sigh of relief when we were seperated by a two-hour drive....thinking our crasy yautja stories were finally safe....but then came yahoo messenger! ~~~Flames and scary music~~~ MWA HA HA!~~  
~Blackdawn-70631: See. We just needed some free time to create the rest of the chapters. hee hee ~winks~ Read and Review. Enjoy.....~   
  
Quick notes for the lost:  
  
Armor (awu'asa) and prontat are super-clones of humans, they aren't required to live by the yautja code of honor.  
  
Ser'et-na is their master and is intent on capturing Joe and Michael.  
  
Joe is a woman who adopted Michael and lets Jack hang around them. She is a naturaly born fighter with a few surprises up her sleeve.  
  
Michael is a yautja (predator), raised from childhood by Joe.  
  
Jack is a wimp and a big target for comedy. Pity the poor man. Shaloni sure doesn't! Mwa ha ha!  
  
Rupture in the City  
Chapter 8  
  
Armor jumped off prontat with an irritated growl, punching his sore chest, " Where were you? Can't you do something as simple as climb up a window and help capture a couple of earth spoiled creatures?"  
  
"I don't see you doing any better!" He snapped back, getting another painful jab from her.  
  
"Get back up there, we're going to have to cut them off!!" Armor commanded  
  
"PAUK that stupid window! YOU go up, I'm taking the Pauking stairs!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
After Joe caught her breath, she demanded to be put down so that she could run on her own. This was a great surprise to the guys.  
  
"What are you made of??" Jack demanded, "Energizer batteries?"  
  
Joe elected to not answer him as she adjusted her skirt, which had gotten VERY twisted up around her hips in the commotion. Jack was very VERY pleased to see for himself that she wore black thongs..black was really her color.  
  
~~~~~~~POW!!!!!!~~~~~~~~ She gave him a sharp jab in the arm for smiling at her panties.  
  
"Perv!" she yelled, "Only you would be thinking of THAT while running for your life!"  
  
Suddenly her angry scowl turned to a shocked look that quickly changed to a hysterical laugh. She was laughing at him.  
  
"What is so funny at a time like this??" He demanded.  
  
"Your...your hair!!!" She gasped between laughs.  
  
He jerked out a mirror from his back pocket like the vain goober that he is. His eyes widen in shock! He didn't know what the hell Joe put in the toilet, but it had dyed his hair a bright blue! Geez! Even his eyebrows!!!!  
  
"What's wrong? What's up?" Michael demanded, unable to see color the same way Joe and Jack could.  
  
"Jack's hair is smurf blue!!!" Joe exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"What?? Pretty boy has punk hair now?? Oh man I wish I could see it!"  
  
"Shut up Michael!" Jack griped.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Prontat saw the trio at the top of the stairs, having a very animated conversation. It was almost too perfect! The female's back was to him, and the males were engrossed in a heated argument. The female pointing at her male companion's oddly colored hair laughing.  
  
He jumped up the stairs easily, forgetting about his aches and bruises for the moment. Then wrapped his well muscled left arm around her upper torso pinning both her arms to her chest. His freed right hand pointing his wrist blades to her throte.  
  
"You're mine now, you troublesome female!" He hissed in her ear looking at the males, " I'll kill her if you attack, so surrender now!"  
  
Feeling very proud to finally accomplish something that Armor had failed at. This would look really good on him when he returned to Ser'et-na with all three caught single handedly. There was no way the males would attack, risking the life of their precious female. This was all too easy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunatly, none of them understood a word he said. All they saw was some guy that was overstepping himself.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In a flash, the ooman broke his grip from her, surprisingly flipping him over her back and onto the floor. Prontat only recieving a light scratch from a blade that ran across the right side of his face. The yautja pup wasted no time with picking Prontat up one handed and throwing him back down the stairs. It happened so swiftly he had no time to react!  
  
That had hurt, but not near as much as when all three took time to stomp on him on their way downstairs. The female could have hurt him terribly if he had not had his gaurd up.  
  
And these creatures were supposed to be an EASY mission?? Pauk that! He'd rather fight a kainde-amedha Queen!  
  
~hee hee. We still got a few more chapters.~ 


	9. Rupture in the City

~Blackdawn-70631: Well, here is our next chapter. Though, chapters 12 to the ending chapter might take some time get up. hee hee We got writers block. Sorry~  
  
Rupture in the City  
Chapter 9  
  
Armor stopped climbing as she saw the three misfits run out of the ooman dwelling. ~Cjit prontat!~ She thought, couldn't you at least have done THIS right?? All he had to do was keep them in the dwelling so they couldn't scatter and escape before she took care of them!  
  
Jumping down, with a loud roar challenging the female. The female though appeared to have taken no apparent notice of the challenge she presented. This enraged Armor to no end. How DARE this creature ignore her challenge as if she were some youngling??  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Keep going smurf!" Michael said to Jack as the little man began to slow down.  
  
"Shut up Michael! I can't keep this kind of pace!"  
  
"You're so weak!" Michael scoffed.  
  
"Hey! You might be stronger Michael, but I have superior intellect!" Jack said, just before he tripped over a hose.  
  
They paused as Jack detangled himself. Joe scowling at him, " A trained monkey would have more intellect Jack!"  
  
By instinct, Joe dodged to one side, knocking Michael off balance as she did so. They both barely escaped being hit by a disk of metal. Joe watched the disk cut though a light pole like it was nothing at all, then return to the person who threw it.  
  
Raged boiled inside her. It was the psycho woman again! What if her stupid thing had hit Michael! That disk could have killed them both!  
  
The woman roared something in its deformed language. She did not know what the woman said, nor did she care. She had tried to hurt them for the LAST time!  
  
The pent up stress and anger from these constant attacks on them surfaced, giving her a cold gaze that stabbed in silent challenge at the woman.  
  
"Jack, Michael, keep going." She said, cold with a need to punch the damn woman's face in for that last stunt!  
  
"Are you CRAZY!?" Jack demanded. "You're gonna go against that hell spawn alone?"  
  
"No way Joe!" Michael protested.  
  
"Get GOING!" She yelled at them.  
  
Jack grabbed Michael's arm and began pulling at the reluctant large alien arm. "You heard her, she won't listen in this mood! We gotta go!"  
  
Michael watched Joe tense up and walk to where the waiting woman stood at ready. Jack looked nervous," See the look in their eyes?? You NEVER mess with women with that look in their eyes! They're ready to fight to kill!"  
  
The reluctant yautja turned to go with Jack, hoping Joe would be okay. They barely made it to the street when warriors that looked a lot like him blocked their way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe gave the smirking woman a murderous glare. Regardless of the seething rage she felt inside, this scenario seemed vaguely familiar. Her mind flashed briefly to the fight where she got her scar, but images were still to blurred and faint to make sense of. She shoved these thoughts out of her mind. What ever the reason this woman was so damned determined to fight, She was going to get her wish!  
  
They ran at each other at the same time, ready to fight one another to the finish...  
~~More later...if we feel like it! Mwa ha ha!~~ 


	10. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
Chapter 10  
  
Joe flipped onto the ground, narrowly missing being slashed by the woman's knives on the thing that was attached to her arm. She kicked the woman away so she could regain her feet.  
  
She jumped at the woman whom was blocking her every attack with equal skill. To the woman's apparent disgust, Joe blocked all her moves as well.  
  
They were apparently making very little progress in this: They had equal speed and strength as they tested each other for weaknesses. Their skills were very different, but that only kept each other at a distance.  
  
Joe realized the instant their fists met that this was a match to the death. If she made a mistake, she'd be killed in an instant. Strangely enough a part of her was very comfortable with those terms. It actually ENJOYED the battle! She did like that realization. This was not a game!  
  
She swung out again, grasping the woman by her unbladed hand and swinging her out of reach again. She knew she could keep the woman at a distance for so long. Eventually one of them would get tired and make a fatal mistake. She prayed that it wouldn't be herself, and that Jack and Michael would be safe as she distracted this crazy woman!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ser'et-na watched the battle with interest. As the females battled, it became more and more apparent that he had been correct in his assumption about the rumors of the earth female.  
  
It was a mystery if the ooman knew herself. There was no question that she was earth born, but in her blood was most surely the genetic structure of a yautja's slave! It explained her almost instinctive ability to fight and her unnatural protectiveness of the young blood. It must have been genetically implanted by at least one of her parents...a fighter no doubt. Earth culture had hidden these traits very cleverly. He wondered how many others shared her bloodline without knowing. How many others had her strength and instincts? If it spread into the wild ooman population as strongly as it had with this one, how much more interesting would oomans be in a few generations?  
  
"That is enough Awu'asa." He called to Armor, now ready to capture the female now that his suspicions were proven true.  
  
To his surprise, Awu'asa completely ignored him! As a matter of fact, she started to jump into the battle with even more aggression than ever! The female fell back, surprised by the sudden new assault.  
  
Before he could react to Awu'asa's disobedience, he heard a loud explosion behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael stared at the three warriors. He knew Jack couldn't see them, they were invisible to his eyes like they were when they attacked Joe and him before at their last apartment.  
  
The warriors moved threateningly to try to surround them...four. The fifth was watching Joe fight. A whine escaped his throat, hoping she'd be okay. He KNEW he shouldn't have left.  
  
Jack stumbled back. All he could see was the shaped air moving as the cloaked yautja advanced.  
  
Michael decided standing around was NOT going to help. With a sudden jump, he shoved one of the smaller aliens, meaning just about his own height, onto the pavement.  
  
As the giant fell, his shoulder gun-thing went off, loudly blowing up a car and destroying a fire hydrant, the burning remains of the car let off a shrill screech of an alarm. A very large black woman stood there and screamed at the explosion.   
  
The water that rained from the fire hydrant made their cloaks malfunction. And the fallen alien Michael knocked down appeared directly in front of the LARGE woman.  
  
Jack stared in shock as the things appeared. The woman screeched even louder, wide eyed. As the Giant alien tried to get up, she beat him a few times with a very big neon pink purse while screaming at him. Makeup, coupons and a dozen other woman-type things went flying everywhere as she beat him. The Aliens seemed to be at a loss at what to do, especially the one being beat with the pink purse! The scene was so comical Jack had to laugh, even as death was looking him in the eye!  
  
The woman dropped the purse and ran screaming up some stairs and slammed the door to her apartment behind her.  
  
If they didn't have the neighborhoods attention, they sure as hell had it now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lev'in-de, still stung by the blow to his ego that the slave, Awu'asa, had given him in their battle earlier. Felt double humiliation as the earth yautja, even younger than himself, caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. He was shocked, speechless by the huge ooman and burning when it went into hysterics! The thing HAD to be pregnant to be that huge! A damn litter too, no doubt!  
  
Lev'an-de turned a murderous glare on the cornered yautja. He was going to teach him a lesson about attacking his betters!  
  
He lunged at the young one but was not ready for the earth-raised weaklings response however!  
  
The young one twisted around, dodging his attack and kicking him in the back of his head for his trouble! Before he could turn, the young one grabbed the top of a tree limb and put his weight on it. With a quick swing, the young one kicked him and another warrior beside him strongly in the rib cage!  
  
The young one dropped to the ground and tripped a third then rammed the fourth in the gut with his head. That didn't feel too good being the fourth wore hard Armor there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did you learn THAT???" Jack demanded as Michael rubbed his head.  
  
"Movies, videos games...and Joe." Michael replied.  
  
Jack snorted. Of course Joe! Why didn't he think Joe wouldn't have taught him to fight. DUH!  
  
"That was great Mike... but one veeerrry important question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you go Mortal Combat UPSTAIRS!!??"  
  
"Joe told me not to hit girls! It's rude!"  
  
"There's an exception when the girl is trying to KILL YOU!!"  
  
Suddenly, strong arms grabbed a hold of them. Two MUCH bigger aliens had snuck up on them and pinned them effectively.  
  
This was not good....  
  
~More soon to come.~  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe wiped the blood from her mouth. So the woman was holding out on her was she?? Well, it seemed like it was time to stop stalling and get serious....  
  
~More soon to come.~ 


	11. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Their hands locked together as they landed from a jump. Both women grunted trying to surpass each other's strength.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe jabbed her right knee into the woman's side. The armor was far stronger than she anticipated, and she stumbled to the ground with a yelp as her knee pulsed with pain.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Armor rubbed her aching side. It didn't hurt much at all, but it was hard enough to knock the wind out of her for a few seconds. Full of rage, she ran to the female and lifted her blades. The female gripping it's injured knee, groaning and cursing it its native language.   
  
The site of the female's injured self deceived Armor's mind into thinking she had a better advantage now. Suddenly, the female jumped up and attacked. Before Armor knew what was going on she found herself laying on the ground with the female on top of her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe could see, at the very corner of her left eye. The woman was standing right over her lifting her right arm...the arm with those weird knifes. Quickly, Joe jumped to her feet launching herself forward with her left leg and rammed her body into the woman's torso. She fell with the woman and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the woman struck at Joe with the deadly knives. To both their surprise, she grabbed the blades with lightning speed as they were sent to her neck. Her fingers of her right hand easily slipping safely between the blades.  
  
Joe lifted her free hand and sent a blow to the woman's head, but the blow was easily blocked.  
  
"Here we go again..." Joe thought with a sneer as they once again started trading blows and blocking as complete equals. This battle was getting annoying.  
  
Joe growled and slammed her forehead into the woman's face....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Armor lifted her right hand, intent on doing the female a favor of separating it's ugly head from it's shoulders. She was stunned and astonished by the females reflexes. Though the female stared straight at her, it had somehow sensed she was about to send her blades to it's neck and caught the blades.  
  
Armor easily caught the females left hand as it was sent to her head. Armor growled as it seemed that their battle had once again become one of equals. This lasted only a few seconds, however, as the female once again surprised her with an unlikely attack.  
  
There was a dull clunk as their heads connected.  
  
Armor screamed in agony as her vision went white. Releasing her grip on the female and covered her injured face. Her screaming now muffled from her hands covering her face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe sprung back like a spring landing on her feet. She debated on taking the woman down while she was busy whining over her face. Something inside stopped her however, making her pause and wait for the woman to prepare to continue. Her blood ran hot as she waited impatiently.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Armor sluggishly got to her feet looking at her now blood soaked palms. She could feel that her nose was broken. If the female had hit any harder, it might have actually killed her! She snarled at the female, forcing herself to sharpen her senses and strike again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The two then went into a brilliant show of acrobatics.  
  
Joe went to punch the woman but was dodged as the woman slid underneath her.  
  
Armor lifted her blades to the female's head but was skillfully dodged by the female.  
  
Joe lifted her leg high for a kick to the face but was quickly blocked.  
  
Armor did a complete flip over the female and tried another swing of her blades.  
  
Joe quickly did the splits to avoid the blades and low kicked to trip the woman.  
  
Armor flipped backwards to avoid the blow, trying to kick the female as she did so.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe was quick and snapped her head backwards to dodge the kick. Gasping for air, she fell onto her back then shot her legs into the air pulling the rest of her tired body with her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Armor planted her feet into the ground then jumped forward giving herself more speed as she ran to the female. Howling for blood with her blades lifted.  
  
She Believed she would have a chance at killing the female now. It had started panting and seemed to finally be tiring from the constant struggle. Her desire for the female's blood distracted her. Without warning, a heavy force slammed across her face.  
  
She was knocked down not by the force of the blow, but from the momentum of her run towards the hated female.  
  
Half shocked and dazed, Armor only laid on the ground moaning in pain too winded and sore to continue. Hearing familiar voices and seeing taloned feet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe watched as one of those damned aliens back handed the woman. Thank god it did! She kiss the thing if it weren't so damn ugly!  
  
Falling onto her knees with a gasp, unable to will herself to fight any further. Sweat stung her eyes as she gasped for breath.   
  
She looked up. To her horror, Michael and Jack were being held by the aliens.   
  
"Michael, Jack." She groaned, trying in vain to force herself upward.  
  
"Joe." Michael whimpered.........  
  
~~The End? I think NOT! More to come soon!! ~~ 


	12. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"God damn...Mother.... Fu....don't fuc....believe this...." Joe grumbles to herself as she was half dragged half led to the weird looking ship.  
  
She heard Jack protesting loudly to their capture.  
  
"Nooooo!! I don't wanna go! I've never seen the other two in my life, I swear!"  
  
Michael called out to her. "Joe! What do we do?"  
  
"Not much can be done right now." She yelled back, getting a rude shove from the two creatures holding her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ki-tar'o whined in pain, shoving the female. "Stop stepping on my pauking toes you pest!"  
  
"Awww!" His brother, fra'kade, mocked. " Poooooor youngling! Why don't you go back home and have your mother kiss it better?"  
  
To Ki-tar'o's pleasure, she also began to stomp on Fra'kade's feet as well. His brother cursing loudly as he tried to keep his feet out of her way and walk at the same time.   
  
They turned to see two other warriors trying to pry the male ooman off a tree. They laughed as the ooman kept a death grip on the trunk of the tree.   
  
"CJIT!" Ki-tar'o yelled as the ooman female stomped his toes again. " Damn pauking oomans!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Armor limped her way across the main chamber sneering. She would of killed that female, if....if only her master wouldn't of stopped her. She would of been tasting it's fresh blood. She glared as Prontat was dragged to the side, out of the way of on coming beaten crew members. How could that trio do such a thing to them?  
  
At a place in the corner of her twisted mind, a memory came flashing back.  
  
A memory flashed in the back of her head. Her vision obscured by smoke, looking around but couldn't see a damn thing. All her senses were blinded, all from the smoke. Getting glimpses of darkened forms moving about and the bodies of brightly burning fires. Running to one of the forms throwing her wrist blades forward. There was meat slicing followed by a gurgled scream. The scream from a human. Another form, Armor pulled the blades out and jumped for that one slicing it's throat. She couldn't see them but knew where to hit. There was another form, this one she threw her blades into it's back.  
  
Minutes went by of killing anything she saw move. Parts of her body with no armor was having a difficult time functioning from pieces of led in them, where she got shot.  
  
After the smoke cleared she was able to see the massacre she created. Bodies on top of bodies laid across the platform, a place humans called a helicopter pad, something like that. These humans were males, male marines, whatever these elite creatures were. So much for "elite", they didn't last long against her. And she had been blinded through most of the exercise on top of that!! Her master along with some other young masters had created the fires and stirred up the males. So what if it was a real life exercise. Now, with her being stronger then before, the makeshift one's didn't even get her blood running......  
  
Just as soon as the memory came into her mind it was gone that quick. She quivered at the thought, she defeated those armed males with ease but couldn't even defeat an earth spoilt female. Ooman males were much larger then ooman females, and a   
  
great deal stronger to boot. Armor was a few inches taller and better built than the female... but, it had somehow bested her in their previous encounters.....  
  
~More soon to come.~ 


	13. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Joe struggled against the large alien hands holding her arms.  
  
It was strange, these creatures were the same as Michael but yet, he seemed to be like an ordinary human to her. A human that was her adopted child and closest friend.... but these, people, the people that were of his species. They were the ones who were the aliens. Ugly, horrid, Sons of...of...she couldn't possibly guess what!  
  
"Let me go you over-grown toad!!" She demanded, struggling yet again.  
  
The hallway was lighted a dull orange and not orange that was coming from the ceiling but was seeping through the ceiling AND walls. There were intricate designs all over the walls with that eery orange light coming from them. Not that she cared! She just wanted to see the monsters good enough to hit them! That is if she could get free of the one holding her!!  
  
Tilting her head around trying to at least get a glimpse of Jack and Michael. "Michael! Jack! You guys still alive back there?" She asked.  
  
At that very moment she heard grunting, then a high pitch squeal."Neh! Put me down put down!" It was Jack. She heard him jokefully sob. Surprised he could STILL joke around at a time like this. "I'm afraid of heights!" She heard him scream. " And I taste Terrible!"  
  
"Michael!" She yelled, their captors still dragging them along the warped hallway.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What's going on with Jack?!"  
  
"Well, the guy has his arms wrapped around Jacks chest and ungh...." Michael growled. "And is now hoisted off the floor!"  
  
She heard a scuffle.  
  
"There ya go Jack!" Michael said, "Use those teeth!"  
  
"Neahhhh!" She heard from Jack.  
  
"Idiot," Michael said, "that's metal!"  
  
Seconds later there was a roar, followed by more scuffling. The aliens holding her stopped. Looking up seeing they were occupied by something behind them. The two also speaking in their bizarre language. That's when she heard running feet that was getting louder and louder by the millisecond. Then, Jack's large size came running by her.   
  
"Wrong way Jack!" She yelled.  
  
He quickly disappeared around a corner. Just like him to run DEEPER into a trap!!  
  
"Yaahhh!!!" Jack yelled, now running back into her view. "More Boogeymen!"   
  
That's when one of them grabbed Jack and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Let him go!" She yelled by accident nor was she caring she said it anyways. Before she knew what she was doing she had already found herself out of her captors grasp and headed straight for the alien. She screamed, throwing her right foot into the air.  
  
It was automatic. The now male wrapped both hands around his crotch with a howl as he fell to his knees. Shortly followed by him laying on his right side moaning and groaning loudly in pain.  
  
That's when she felt pressure on her shoulders, pressure so immense it felt like her shoulders would pop. Letting out a high pitch scream as blood stained her shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Michael screamed. "Get your hands off of her!"   
  
Somehow, he to had gotten out of their grasp and ran for the one that was hurting Joe. Zipping by the other's, he balled his right fist and lifted it.   
  
"Bastard!" There was a loud crack as his fist connected with the larger one's mandible. Michael brought his hand back and cradled it in pain. HELLS BELLS THAT HURT!!!!............  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ser'et-na turned on the pup, his mandible throbbing where the young one had stricken him. As he did so, there was a wet pop from the female ooman dislocating one of her arms. She spun around with her other arm lifted planning on yanking his dreadlocks out!   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe sneered at the creature. Her memory was clear now. She remembered how she got the scar on her arm...  
  
~~~~ Darkness. Fear. Her mother shielding her as the man advanced....~~~~  
  
~More soon to come.~ 


	14. Rupture in the City

Rupture in the City  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Ser'et-na turned on the pup, his mandible throbbing where the young one had stricken him. As he did so, there was a wet pop from the female ooman dislocating one of her arms. She spun around with her other arm lifted planning on yanking his dreadlocks out!   
  
The pup wasted no time. As Ser'et-na threw the ooman to the side, the young one balled up his fist and rammed it into the yautja leader's ribcage. His other fist connected with Ser'et-na's forehead. The leader reeled from the sudden attack.  
  
Damn. What had this pup been taught?? Ser'et-na barely blocked a third stike and shoved the runt roughly to the ground. This apparently did not make the ooman female happy. She jumped back up, snapping her arm back into socket without much thought to it. Before she could be dealt with, however, Armor attacked the female, wrist knife held high.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joe cursed as she saw the psycho bitch from the corner of her eye. She leaped deftly to one side, falling to the floor. Holding back a yelp of pain at her abused arm and planted her feet firmly on the chest of her attacker.  
  
"Get some fucking PROZAC!" Joe screamed angrily at the woman as she lifted the warrior with her feet and threw her backwards into a wall of skulls. Joe jumped back up, another white-hot pain shooting through her arm. Skulls! These creatures were damn crazy!  
  
She saw the monsters trying to restrain the boys and let out another angry cry. As she bent sideways to snatch a spear/staff of the sort off the floor, she was struck hard from behind. Falling to the floor, her world spinning and sinking into darkness....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"IN THE NEWS TODAY, A MAJOR GANG CLASH LEFT A PEACEFUL STREET IN HYSTERICS. THERE WAS ONE FATALITY, AND AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF PROPERTY DAMAGE OUTSIDE THE DOWNTOWN APARTMENT COMPLEX. SOME RESIDENTS OF THIS AREA WERE FOUND IN HYSTERICS, BUT POLICE WILL NOT DISCLOSE THE EVENTS AT THIS TIME. THIS RUPTURE IN THE CITY HAS LEFT MANY IN A STATE OF FEAR AS POLICE INVESTIGATE. MORE ON THIS STORY AT 10 PM TONIGHT."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The eta sighed as he finished dressing the slaves wounds and turned to check the unconscious wild oomans. He made sure that they were drugged enough to keep them from causing any more trouble on the rest of the trip. The eta looked down at the bloody scratches on his arm from when the female had awakened. A prime fighter. Her breed strength was rare, and he could bet that Ser'et-na would claim it as his right to keep the female as his property.   
  
The pup was locked in a chamber, the eta could hear him knocking down things and howling in rage. The eta sighed again, knowing it would be his job to clean up after the youngling.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The ship's jets were then turned on. Within minutes the oddly crossed ship of a cylinder and a fish excellerated from the atmoshpere and dissapeared into space.   
  
~The End?~  
  
~Blackdawn-70631 and Shaloni: Well, this is the end of ~Rupture in the City~ but there is a good chance you will see more of the trio in later stories soon to come. We also would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Working on this story is what brought us back into the spirit of writing as a team. Thanks everyone. ^_^ ~~ 


End file.
